Dudley's Surprise
by catchingthegirlonfire
Summary: Nineteen years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Ginny, and their children take a portkey back to Privet Drive, to visit Dudley. But during their visit Dudley has some very unexpected news.


It had been a long time since Harry Potter had been to Number 4. Privet Drive, it seemed like a lifetime ago that he had slept in the cupboard under the stairs. It seemed as though his life in the muggle world had never happened, as by his eleventh birthday he never looked back.

Harry takes Ginny's hand as they walk into their backyard to collect their children, James, Albus, and little Lily. Ginny smiles as she sees Lily, much too young to go to Hogwarts, showing signs of strong magic, just like hers. Harry laughs as he watches them play, looking fondly on the warm childhood he never head. He could hardly believe that if the events of the Battle of Hogwarts had gone ill, they wouldn't even be here. He shudders to think, his children are his everything.

"C'mon," Ginny says, bending low, "We've got to go catch the portkey to Little Whinging."

"Do we really have to go visit our cousin?" James wrinkles his nose.

He'd rather torment Albus, his younger brother, at their home than visit the Dursleys. "Yes, we have to go," Harry sighs, "You'll miss out on meeting your cousin."

"Is Teddy going to be there?" Albus asks, hoping Lupin would be there to cause trouble with them.

"I heard he's going on a date with Victorie tonight," Ginny muses.

Lily smiles and says, "Oh it would be wonderful to have him be officially part of our family."

"Oh, Lily," Harry starts, "I've told you the story many times, that regardless of the fact that I've married your mother, Uncle Ron would always be my brother. And Auntie Hermione my sister. Sometimes blood only goes so far."

"Teddy should come live with us!" James hopes out loud.

"I've offered many times. We'd be more than happy to have him, but his grandmother likes to keep a close eye on him," Ginny says, "Though, he comes 'round often enough, he practically _does _live here."

"Come on," Ginny adds, "We've got to go!"

Ginny and Harry lead their children through their backyard and up the hill to the old soda can that serves as their portkey, "Now make sure you grab ahold of it because it'll be leaving any second," Harry says.

All of his children grip their hands around it as it begins to spin and transport them through space, to Surrey. _Crack! _They fall to the ground with a thud, landing on their feet. It wasn't the first time they had used a portkey, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

They appear in a tunnel, in which Dudley and Harry were attacked by Dementors many, many years ago. Harry still shudders as he remembers it, eager to leave the place.

In the last nineteen years Harry had seen Dudley quite often, actually, contrary to what he might have thought as a boy. Their relationship had improved immensely. Dudley was certainly not Harry's favorite person in the world, as the seventeen years of torture were hard to forget, but the two were amicable at least. They even exchanged Christmas cards. Dudley, unlike his father, never bothered to question why the picture moved. He wasn't fond of wizards, but he has grown to live with them.

Harry's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia moved to a retirement community some ten years ago, to live a quieter life. Shortly after moving, Uncle Vernon passed, leaving Petunia by herself. She came into her own after that, traveling across the world, finally free of her dull life. Unlike Dudley, her hatred of wizards never ceased.

Dudley became the owner of Number 4 Privet Drive after that, moving back in after six years at University, attaining his master's degree in business. He became a big whig at some company, working with computers. Several years ago he started a family of his own, getting married, and having a daughter of all things. Harry and Ginny had met her a few times but only briefly, as she was practically a baby until now.

Dudley and Harry thought it was high time to introduce their children, as Albus and James were about to go away to Hogwarts for an entire year. Albus and Daphne, Dudley's daughter, are the same age.

"It looks exactly like I remember it," Harry says, looking up to his old window.

"It that the one that your Uncle put bars on?" James asks excitedly.

"Yes, and that's the bush he fell into when he tried to hang onto Uncle Ron's flying car," Harry grins, pointing.

"Harry," Ginny elbows him hard in the ribs, "I thought we discussed this. Don't encourage him, it only makes him worse."

"C'mon, Gin," Harry protests, "He's got your genes too. He shouldn't be a total idiot like I was."

The Potters approach the door and knock. Footsteps race to the door. A beautiful, eleven year old young girl opens it. Her long blonde hair flows past her shoulders, breaking like waves on either side of her poofy pale blue dress. "Hello," she says awkwardly, "Are you my Aunt and Uncle?"

"Yes," Ginny says, "May we come in?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," she says, holding the door, letting them inside.

"Harry," Dudley says, half stiffly as he shakes his hand.

"How are you?" Harry asks.

"Overworked and underpaid, as always," he answers, "You?"

"My work's good," Harry says, "It's the kids that are hard to handle."

"You're telling me," he rolls his eyes, "Come on in, Maggie's made a chicken."

The two families sit down to eat, half awkwardly, engaging in disjointed conversation. Harry and Ginny were unsure if they should bring up magic or the wizarding world, as they weren't sure if Maggie completely understood it yet. But it was the Dursleys that brought up magic first, "So tell me about that wizarding school you went to when we were kids," Dudley starts, "You know. Hogwarts. Or whatever."

Harry and Ginny exchange a nervous look. "Well Hogwarts is the school you go to in order to learn magic," Lily smartly answers for them, "Mum and Dad say it's brilliant."

"I hope so," Dudley sighs, pausing for a long while, leaving the room momentarily.

He comes back, brandishing a small envelope, "Because Daphne will be there too."

"Oh!" Ginny exclaims, "You're daughter has magic?"

Daphne nods excitedly. "We were hoping you could go with us, to that wizard mall in London," Dudley says.

"Diagon Alley?" Ginny corrects him, "Of course, we'd be happy to."

"Dudley- I" Harry starts.

"I know, I know, I'm just as surprised as you are," Dudley stops him, interjecting, "I'm the last person I'd guess to have a witch for a daughter."

"But we're really very proud," Maggie adds, beaming, "I have to admit I was skeptical at first, but knowing you, an that you're good people, it makes me feel better about it."

"Coming from someone raised by muggles," Harry starts, "I know what you mean. Everything is new and hard to understand. But you already have an advantage…"

"You have us," Ginny finishes for him.

Harry half smirks for the rest of the meal, happy for Daphne, but thrilled that Dudley will be forced to understand the wizarding world now. Thrilled that after seventeen years of hating magic in his youth, he's produced a magical heir. You could call it just desserts in a way, but it's not a really a punishment. It's an opportunity for something more.


End file.
